


No strings attached

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Cheating, Consensual Somnophilia, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Egg vibrators, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Light Masochism, Light stomach bulge, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pure Smut, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sleep Sex, deep penetration, stomach fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Oikawa is Noya's pushy boss and he's the ever patient and cute, little, sexy assistant and they bang in the office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which horny boys cannot be sated asdfgkl *drinks holy water*
> 
> A few things;  
> This is unbeta-ed  
> These characters might be a bit ooc? I think.  
> They love what they're doing. 
> 
> Ok enjoy.

~~~~Nishinoya smiled a little after texting his boyfriend about the dinner they've always planned. Asahi has been working nonstop lately and it killed both of them for some time together- having been a chef to a very luxurious restaurant at Tokyo, who knew that the former shy and cute ace would make it this big? #4 on the Top Ten Famous Culinary wonders too. No wonder people were fawning over him.

He and Asahi had planned a dinner after work, to which they'll both be out in just about an hour or so, but Nishinoya is sometimes (well mostly) held back because of his boss, Oikawa. He can't seem to function by himself.

_Yuu-chan have you booked my room for this meeting? Yuu-chan which tie works best for this interview? Yuu-chan can you staple these for me?_

_Yuu-chan you're a life saver, Yuu-chan...!!_

Nishinoya only groaned to himself when he heard the obnoxious cackle of his boss behind his station. He needs to teach Oikawa to close his door to not disturb the other employees.

He cocked his head for a bit to see him, only to find him resting comfortably with his legs on the table and phone glued to his ear. It's shocking how he seemed too composed and cool even if his calls are always business calls. Nishinoya never doubted him, he's one of the best people on the  company; being the president of the PR team. His charisma is something to brag about but Nishinoya looked up to him because he can work with everyone. Literally, everyone. 

With a sigh, he glanced back to the screen and started to type away what's left of his task- eager for the day to end so he can come him to his beloved.

 

\- - - 

 

Nishinoya stretched on his chair and gave a loud sigh, cracking his knuckles to relieve the numbness on his fingers. 

"See you Nishinoya-san," Akaashi waved as he went to pick up his coat and bag. 

"Bye Akaashi!" He sang with an enthusiastic wave. He twisted his neck once more to rest his head and went to shut his laptop. The last remainders of the employees has already went out, leaving him and Oikawa alone. These moments weren't really unusual. 

Exhaling, he went up and knocked at Oikawa's open door. "How did the last call go?" He stood on the doorstep. 

Oikawa groaned and closed his eyes, hands on his nape. "They're really hard to please." 

Nishinoya recalled the laughing and the excitement earlier. "Really? I thought it went well?" He furrowed his brows in worry. These clients could really help them increase their sales and exposure- but they don't seem to be charmed by Oikawa? Unusual. 

"Yeah well, they keep changing plans and materials. I ask them about publishing, they talk about films, I ask about stock options, they talk about competing libidos." Oikawa grinned and looked up to him. "But don't worry, there's nothing I can't do." His grin turned cockier and he can only roll his eyes in his imagination. 

"Well you seem okay so I'm just gonna head out now. You need anything else?" He turned around and fixed the paperwork his been doing.

Suddenly, Oikawa was leaning a bit on his back, checking out the manuscripts he's holding. His breath was caught when Oikawa dipped lower to grab the folder he was holding. 

"Hm, never knew you were in charge of reports too." Nishinoya's eyes went huge and his hands stopped working when Oikawa brushed his arm with his hand. Good thing he's already wearing his coat. 

"Uh, yes." He choked. He quickly moved out of his space and went to the other side, brows furrowed and a light scowl on his face. "Do you need anything else?"

Oikawa smiled at him an loosened his tie. In the dark of the office he just realized that Oikawa was wearing a grey buttoned shirt, when earlier it looked white. When he finished his ministrations, he watched him closely open his first button. 

"You know I really need to be honest with you right now Yuu-chan," he paused and tugged at the buttons on his sleeve, rolling the sleeve up his middle arms. "You look cute in that black coat. Looks fierce when they don't know you, but agile and caring when they do." Oikawa crossed his arms and bent his head in a bird like fashion, scoping his bod-- clothes.

_Oh here comes the flirt._ __

He closed his eyes then glared at him. "Well thank you, Oikawa-san. My boyfriend got this for me." He replied, crossing his arms as well. He watched Oikawa ruffle his hair and tuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure Iwaizumi is waiting for you too?" 

"Ah yes Iwa-chan!" He sang and Nishinoya wanted to throw up because really, he went from assaulting his assistant to singing his boyfriend's name. "But he's not here right now. Probably will get back pretty late because he's such a good engineer." He paused, taking a step closer to Noya. "We haven't had sex for a while too since he's always late to come home, speaking of," he paused, walking towards him until he felt the other table against the back of his thighs. "I'm pretty sure Azumane-san is busy himself. He's really popular isn't he? I just read about him in an article online." He took a step closer and unfolded Nishinoya's arms. Okay he's clearly getting the message here because he's not stupid, but really? Would you even mention boyfriends if you're trying to get into someone's pants? Not that he wants to, but really? What kind of strategy is this?

"Oikawa-san,"

"What happened to you calling me Tooru? I thought we're friends by now." He smirked again and dipped lower, his lips almost touching his ear. Nishinoya shivered and pushed Oikawa's face, but he caught his hands and pressed a thigh between his legs, pushing up until the friction was getting him hard. 

"Oh I know you want this too," Oikawa purred and brought his lips to his cheek, but Nishinoya really did push his face this time. 

"Don't kiss me." He glared, and earned a small chuckle from the other. Oikawa removed his coat and tossed it on the table, "Can do." He smiled. He removed is knee and brought a hand instead, cupping him through his pants and Nishinoya whined. His touches are nothing like Asahi's but fuck, when was the last time they had sex too? Last week perhaps? But that isn't too long ago, but he can't help the bubbling desire in him right now. 

Without much thought, he held the hand groping and stroking him and pulled at Oikawa's tie. Having a tall boyfriend, he knows how this works. 

"Hurry up, we might get caught." He moaned when Oikawa squeezed at his balls next and fuck that felt good he might just come from the excitement of being seen and the choking desire. 

"Oh what happened to my assistant? He's so bossy now." Oikawa purred and pulled them inside his office. He locked the door and closed the blinds, but opened one table lamp that barely lit the room.

Nishinoya was close to another remark when Oikawa suddenly pushed him on the couch and sat on his lap, rubbing their clothed erection and rolled his hips more. The weight of him wasn't that noticeable unlike when Asahi was on top him, and thinking about Asahi is driving him crazy. 

"Iwa-chan rarely makes me top, so I'm gonna fuck real hard, like you're mine." He smirked when he rolled his hips again and Noya choked on his breath. 

"S-shut up. Just fucking get on with it," Nishinoya can't believe that he's agreeing to this, that he's letting someone touch him and that someone isn't Asahi, but fuck, he suddenly felt his pants and underwear being pulled off of his legs and he thought about just how large Asahi's hands were, how his arms felt when it was around him and- he gasped when a hot tongue was shoved inside his ass. 

"Fuck Asahi," he moaned and arched his back. Eyes shooting open and saw the familiar yet unfamiliar ceiling of Oikawa's office. Oikawa pressed his lips closer and tongue deeper, in whirling motions as he pumped Nishinoya's cock jerkily. When the heat left his ass, he whined and looked down to see Oikawa removing his belt. 

"Are you getting turned on by imagining me as him?" He grinned and licked his index finger. His other hand jacking himself off, Nishinoya watched the way Oikawa pleasured himself as he lowered his finger to Nishinoya's hole and pushed without warning. His hand flew to his shirt and pulled it up to his chest, revealing white skin on the darkness of the room, barely lit by golden glow. Oikawa stopped fingering him and pulled his neck tie alas, crouching down and placed it around his eyes. Nishinoya bit down and saw but darkness when Oikawa finished his knot. 

"Pretend I'm him." He whispered in to his ear huskily, pressing his erection on Nishinoya's stomach and slid it down further to his own hardening cock. 

"You'll never be him." Nishinoya countered, he wanted to remove the tie but Oikawa stopped him and brought both hands on top of his head with one hand, resting it on the arm of the couch. 

"Mm really? Does he make you feel dirty?" One of Oikawa's hand dipped down to Nishinoya's thighs and slapped it, then rubbed it gently before smacking it again. Nishinoya could only choke on his saliva as further imaginations of Asahi came in. His hands are bigger, his dick is heavier and thicker for sure, but Asahi always kissed him, Asahi did like having "dirty" sex with him, but there's just something about this-- hiding and being quiet and being arrogant to Oikawa that turned him on so much.

 

Oikawa continued to rub their erections until his moans became pitched. He sat up for a bit and palmed Nishinoya's balls, which made the other roll his hips up and whine breathless. Oikawa smiled and squeezed the other's cock, spitting on his hand and started jacking him off. "Your dick is so cute Yuu-chan. Wonder what it looks like overstimulated?" He started pumping him jerkily and hastily until Nishinoya's legs were shaking and his chest heaving, Oikawa grinned fondled his balls with his other hand, releasing his grip on his assistant's hands. He watched Nishinoya quiver and cover his mouth with both hands and come all over his stomach and hands. 

Not wanting anything to stain their clothes, he wiped his semen coated hands on Noya's thighs and pulled his dark blue shirt away along with his gray buttoned shirt- tossing it to his desk. 

Without speaking, he quickly shoved his dick in and started his shallow thrusting. His mouth formed an O and he looked up to the ceiling, his hands reaching to smear come in Nishinoya's stomach to his chest, and pinched each nipple that made Noya scream into his hands. 

"Fuck this feels so good, fuck Yuu-chan you're so sexy," he started his jerky pace and the couch squeaked with every thrust. Each tremble was fast and Oikawa pulled Noya's hands away from his mouth, seeing them wide open  but soundless. "Come on Yuu-chan, moan for me," he breathlessly pleaded. Noya's arms and hands remained on his sides as Oikawa continued to roam the unfamiliar small body of his assistant; groping, kneading at every soft and pale flesh as he pounded harder and harder. He never felt this good of being a top, Iwaizumi was mucular and tall, he never appreciated what it would be like to fuck someone smaller, on the softer side (he will never say it but Yuu-chan's body is a bit on the feminine side considering his muscles are small and his limbs are quite thin). 

"Say my name Yuu-chan, let me hear you," he coaxed. He cupped Nishinoya's cheek and put his thumb inside his mouth, pressing his tongue and he thought about pushing a finger down Nishinoya's throat. 

"Ah-" Nishinoya choked, "Asahi-san," 

Oikawa grinned and fucked him harder, the tight enveloping heat around his dick was becoming too much, his legs were begging to be spread and the squelching hole has to be fucked deeper. He wants Nishinoya to feel his dick on his stomach. 

Without warning, he pulled out with just the head of his dick inside and flipped the other harshly and shoved back in. He pressed his weight into the other and tucked Nishinoya's arms below his own body. The small and soft muscles of his assistant's bubble-butt rubbed into his pelvis and he wanted more of that friction. He spread his legs wider and pushed his cock deeper and deeper until Nishinoya was a sobbing mess. He pressed his body down heavily and trapped Noya's body with his, his arm snaking around him as the other hand went down lower to his abdomen. When he thrusted lower and deeper and harder, he felt a small bulge on the skin and smiled wickedly and licked Nishinoya's ear. He continued to thrust faster and harder and Noya began to shout, "Fuck fuck fuck shit it's in so deep fuck," he gasped and moaned and arched his head on Oikawa's shoulder. "Oh god I can feel it in my stomach fuck fuck stop I'm gonna-- fuck!" Nishinoya stilled and spasmed harshly, Oikawa continued his thrusting but just can't seem to find his release. "Oh my god Oikawa stop- shit I'm gonna fucking cut your dick off," Nishinoya's ass was clenching and tightening on every thrust and he was only amused by the feeling of the of the other's ass around his dick.

When he pulled out, his erection was still rock hard. 

He gave Noya some time to recover and pulled his tie off, tossing it to the floor. Nishinoya groaned and slumped back to the couch, his legs open to give Oikawa some space to kneel. 

Nishinoya arched his brow when he saw the unsated cock of his boss and checked his own; soft and uninterested anymore. 

"Having trouble satisfying yourself?" Nishinoya teased. 

"Well I don't think you are. You came twice." He retorted back. The other glared at him and closed his legs. Oikawa lay on the other side and pressed a toe on Nishinoya's leg. 

"Ride me," he said. 

Nishinoya kicked his foot away and stood up from the couch. Oikawa thought he was going to leave until he knelt infront of him. His smile was quick.

"Just to be fair. And I feel sorry for you not getting sex lately." Without warning, Nishinoya sat down and buried him to the hilt. 

He felt the same sensation of Oikawa hitting the end of stomach. Asahi was thicker by all means, so he was never able to take all of him, but Oikawa's dick is thinner that's why he can shove it all the way down. He watched Oikawa's expression from smug to pleasured real quick, and he seemed to like it better when he grinded instead of pulling in and out. His own dick was flat against Oikawa's abs but the friction he was getting from his thighs and Oikawa's balls touching his ass, and suddenly the fingers squeezing his pecs and pinching his nipples was enough to get him hard again. 

He continued grinding and fucking himself until Oikawa's hands dipped lower to his trembling thighs. He opened his eyes to see the other looking at him, sweat covering his face. "You feel so good Yuu-chan, fuck yourself using my cock- god. You're so cute like this, I will fuck you everday like this, until you can't scream anymore until your legs give out. I will fuck you infront of him." He said, gripping Nishinoya's neck without putting pressure on it to not leave a mark.

 

Nishinoya continued to grind into him until Oikawa felt the heat boiling in his stomach, he thrusted up in time with Noya's movements. One hand down to his stomach and he pressed it firmly. When he felt the small bulge again, he pistoned harsher and harsher until he's releasing loads and loads of his hot come, rolled his hips up and further and pressed the soft stomach again to feel his own length. Nishinoya bent to his back and continued to grind against him, looking down to his hard cock, he smiled again and started jacking him off. 

 

\- - -

 

After they cleaned and clothed themselves, with Nishinoya texting Asahi that he'll be a little late because of his boss holding him back again but he'll be back with wine, he always got the cute text from him saying that's it's alright and he should take his time so he won't forget anything, and to come home safely.

"Azumane's a real charmer huh. Your smile is everything." Oikawa finished wiping his couch and threw the last tissue in the trash. 

"Yes and expect a resignation from me tomorrow." He got up and took his bag and strode off.  

"Yeah right," Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Same time tomorrow?" He glanced back to Nishinoya who stopped midway. He turned around and glared at him. 

"Fucking bring a condom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look there's part two. 
> 
> Also unbeta'd lol. Really I'm just writing what's on my mind. There's no plot or anything I just want them to fuck and cheat on their boyfriends because I'm evil like that.

Nishinoya groaned when the morning light hit his face. He had been away for a conference in Osaka which was at least half a day far from Tokyo. 

It's been weeks since he and Oikawa started fooling around, mostly, well 100%, Oikawa starting off with loosening his tie. That was the first sign. If Noya's not up for it, he'll pretend that he never saw, but when he is, he looks around and starts making his way to his boss. Which is also most of the time. 

They would be returning the day after tomorrow, all the meetings were finished by yesterday and usually when they were given free times they just go back to Tokyo. But lately...

Last night after they went home from a dinner at a local bar, Oikawa had gotten the better of himself and got a bit drunk. Nishinoya was never interested in alcohol unless it was Asahi he was drinking with. So let himself be the caring assistant off duty to take care of his boss. Everyone praised him for being such a kind assistant. But Oikawa had a different definition for being taking cared of. 

Last night they were fucking like it was their last night to be together.  On the living room, the shower, the kitchen table, sofa, you name it. 

Usually yes, there would be separated rooms, each of them on their respective rooms.

But this time they did booked two rooms so it wouldn't be fishy to the finance team, and they used both rooms to bang.

The other night was room 1 where there's a jacuzzi, if anyone asked Oikawa would explain that the hotel was booked and they only had two rooms available, a luxury and an economy. So back to room 1, after they put away their clothes Oikawa had pulled them into the tub and started his way through him. After their shower, Nishinoya saw the free bottle of oil and thought it might be good for a massage, so Oikawa gave a nice back massage and then he let him fuck his throat. When they woke up they had a quickie before breakfast having Oikawa waking up with a boner and whining that if he didn't get any he would be cranky all day, so facing the curtain covered window to avoid awkward morning breaths, he smelt aroma oil in the air and three oily fingers open him up, and they got off by their sides. So last night when returned with a drunk Oikawa, he slung his arm heavily on Noya and pulled them on the floor. Noya still refused to be kissed by him because hell no, but he let him hug him if it means sex. So they did it all night just because they can.

Nishinoya is plenty lucky that Oikawa's libido is as high as his. If this were Asahi he would have probably passed out by the fourth. But Oikawa seemed to have the energy of a rabbit when it comes to mating- or sex. 

So now, he's groaning when the soreness is finally hitting him. The curtains are open and he's butt naked on the bed, Oikawa by his side- also naked- and his nether regions uncovered. His eyes widened at the semi hard cock.

_Oh fuck another morning boner._

Oh but they don't have any conferences anymore. So he can practically say no. 

Oikawa thankfully never pushed him or forced him though. He just can't find to say no too. 

He studied the weird look on Oikawa's sleeping face and his hair was everywhere. He actually laughed a little when a silent snore came out. Deciding to go back to sleep, he took the duvet and covered his body. 

 

When he woke up, Oikawa was eating breakfast beside him. Fully robed and hair still messy. 

"Morning Yuu-chan! Your breakfast is over there." He hummed brightly and continued munching on his bacon. Nishinoya groaned and put a pillow on his face. 

"Can I have a day off?" His voice muffled. 

"Can't hear you Yuu-chan," he can hear the smile on his voice. He groaned again and sat up annoyingly. 

"Day. Off." He repeated. 

"Hm you don't want to go back home today? I thought you'd ask though." Oikawa played his innocent tone and face when deep inside they know what he's doing.

Noya will never have a day off back at Tokyo because of how important he is back there, but he can have a day off here right now but Oikawa's "innocent" smile is something else. 

"Hey don't look at me like that when I know you like it too. You make it look like I'm the only one who's enjoying it." Oikawa pouted and put his tray on the bedside table. 

"Huh, no shit. You practically begged or you'd shout at everyone." He said and went back to his sleeping position, one arm draped on his eyes. 

The bed moved a bit and suddenly Oikawa was spreading his legs. He lifted his arm and looked down at the person between his thighs, who followed to kiss his dick and lap at the shaft. 

He moaned softly and pulled his legs wider, hips angling up. 

Oikawa smiled and pulled the lube from under the bed. He watched him coat his fingers and hissed when three fingers were inside. 

"Still sore?" Oikawa's face turned into worry and pulled one thigh up to his shoulder, kissing his leg softly as he continued to stretch him open. 

"Mm, just go slow." He twisted his body to the side so his legs were resting comfortably on Oikawa's shoulder. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly, burying his nose on the soft fabric. 

He keened softly when he felt Oikawa rub the head of his cock to his entrance, testing, before pushing in slowly. His groan was immediate and his hot breath was caught in the wooden headboard. 

Oikawa was completely naked now, having discarded his robe and he watched how his muscles flexed with each thrust. He had a serious look on his face as his mouth wa slightly open, thrusting slowly into the giving heat. He watched the way Oikawa's hips move fluidly as if fucking him was the most natural thing in the world. 

Nishinoya let out a load moan as Oikawa stretched his leg up further and felt their balls slap against one another. 

"Oh Yuu-chan baby, make that sound again," Oikawa have his eyes opened now and the ever popular smirk was back. He continued to slam in harder and this time, angling his balls right to Noya's. He can't help but grit his teeth and keen loudly and he arched his back deeply as he let himself be fucked. 

"Oh god that feels so good, there there right there fuck-- fuck me Oikawa fuck me deeper." He begged. Oikawa huffed and bit his leg before putting it down, "You want me to fuck you deeper?" He asked, voice husky and full of lust. Noya could only shake his read in agreement. 

With one swift motion he carried Nishinoya out of the bed and held him up infront of the window. The city was in view and the skies are clear, the sun was up and the road was busy. He pressed Nishinoya closer to the glassed door and shoved his cock up without warning. Nishinoya out both hands on the glass as he brought one leg up, Oikawa held on to it to deepen his penetration.  He pushed his ass back to Oikawa's pelvis as he felt his abs against his back. 

"You do realize people can see us," Noya said in between moans. 

"Only if they're watching." He chuckled and pushed harder this time. Noya's cock hitting the glass as he continued to pump in and out relentlessly. Noya didn't mind the growing ache of having his dick be pushed against the glass as it was rewarded with the pleasure of his prostate hit relentlessly. 

"Im gonna-" was all Noya said before he was interrupted. Oikawa stopped thrusting and put his arms on his neck, pulling him down on the bed again as he continued his harsh thrusting, but this time with Oikawa below him and their legs spread to perfection. He feels so exposed, his dick and ass open to the air and the other continued to pound in relentlessly into his hole. Tears brimmed up on his eyes as the new angle hit his prostate hotly and his stomach bulging ever so lightly. He looked down to see his abdomen rising and falling with every thrust and he shouted, legs giving out as he put one hand down to his stomach to press back into Oikawa's cock. 

"Fuck! Fuck oh my god- Oikawa you're fucking me so deep oh god, I can feel it," he moaned as he heard Oikawa moan into his ear. 

"Tell me how good it is baby, tell me how I feel deep inside you," he licked at Noya's earlobe and brought his free hand down to join Noya's, feeling the bulge on his soft stomach. 

"It's so fucking good please don't stop. Oh god it hurts it's so deep but it's so good ah-! Right there fuck right there!" Nishinoya pressed his toes on the bed and arched back up again, Oikawa pressed their fingertips closer to where he is hitting him and came shortly. Moaning as he continued to pump his seed, with one touch on the other's cock he jumped and shoot his load as well. He finally calmed and slumped back to Oikawa's body as he stroked him into completion. 

When they're done, Oikawa brought his hands up and spread Noya's own come into his body. 

"You keep doing that, ugh," Noya groaned and pulled Oikawa's cock from his ass, his semen leaking profusely. 

"What? It's hot." Oikawa pressed a chaste kiss on his shoulder and played with his nipples next. Picking and twisting and rubbing until it was hard. 

"Mm get ready for round two baby." He purred which earned him an elbow jab from the smaller around him. 

"Stop calling me that Oikawa." He warned. 

"So stingy, Yuu-chan!" He teased. 

 

For round two they fucked in the bathtub. This time, with more oil. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky times more sexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Incase you guys are wondering. Stomach fucking IS a thing. 
> 
> https://m.xhamster.com/videos/huge-dildo-destroys-gay-stomach-2269134

It's December 23rd, and it's close to the holiday breaks. They're finishing the year with a grand dinner in one of the five star hotels with more than 500 employees in the hall. Noya can't believe himself that it's their last company dinner for the year and he's still on duty as an assistant. Besides from the company employees, their CEO invited partner companies and everyone was fawning over Oikawa. He retained his charismatic and charming personality with everyone and people are already scheduling meetings with him after New Years. Speaking of New Years, it's gonna be Asahi's birthday soon, and it'll be half a year of fooling around with his boss. 

He wondered if he should tell Asahi about it, he even confronted Oikawa worried that they might get caught, but Oikawa had said that why would they get caught? It's not as if they contact each other outside work, there were never any texts or calls- whatever happened to them remained at work. But he still felt the twinge in his chest every time he thinks about Asahi finding out. He can't lose him, not ever, but his demons are stronger than the desire to be faithful to his lover. 

After he checked the calendar to announce that they have a conference at Chiba for 4 days, the woman with blazing red hair pouted but promised they'll make it work. When it was over, an usher led them to their table. 

"Is Iwaizumi-san fine with this flirting thing going on? Charming women and setting up schedules?" He asked as he pocketed his phone, his wallpaper of him and Asahi smiling happily with a canyon on the background- forever stuck down below. 

He bit his lip as he tapped impatiently at the table. Oikawa gave him a shrug and leaned back. 

"Those flirtings turn into profits Yuu-chan. And it's not like I sleep with them on every lunch or dinner. You're always there." He winked playfully at Noya followed by poking the tip of his tongue at him. Noya can only squint his eyes in awful retort until a special tone for his boyfriend chimed in. He quickly pulled his phone. 

 

_Asahi: Want me to pick you up later? I just baked your favorite cake. (^-^)_

 

Affection swelled in his chest as he bit a growing smile, he replied to his boyfriend happily and now he can't wait to get home. If this thing wasn't required he would be at home snuggling with his beloved right now. 

Not realizing Oikawa was leaning and reading their texts, he slapped his shoulder annoying and shoved his phone back to his pocket. 

"Do you mind?" 

"Azumane is really sweet. Iwa-chan never texts me like that." He pouted and slumped on the table. Little by little their round table was being filled. 

Noya rubbed his back sympathetically and hummed with amusement. "And you won't get those from your assistant either. How is he by the way?"

Oikawa pressed his cheek on the cloth and suddenly a hand was rubbing on his thighs. Noya shivered and frowned at him when the hand reach up and up until a finger was poking at his crotch.

"Mm he'll be home in a few minutes. Tomorrow we'll go to Hong Kong and celebrate New Years there." He smiled at him and finally his hand was cupping him through his pants. Noya bit his lip and squeezed his thighs closer, making Oikawa play with him hotly.

"It's not even past dinner," he said back. He slumped an elbow on the table as he covered his mouth with his palm, they look like in the middle of an intimate conversation which isn't fairly new to employees.

However, the CEO announced his arrival and spoke for a few moments. With that they sat up straight but Oikawa's hand was still playing with him. Those slender but long fingers went to his waist band and dipped lower to his growing erection, when he slipped further to cup him through his underwear, Noya let out a gasp as he groped and squeezed at the growing heat and erection. Grabbing the glass of wine, he sipped on it like water. 

He looked at Oikawa with a side glance and fuck it's like nothing is even happening. He was listening intently to the speech like the others while he's working on the tightness around him. 

Oikawa slid down further and he was practically sitting on his hand now, he tried to slip his finger in his hole but the dryness of it kept the pressure on.

Noya thanked the stars when what seemed like forever has came to a stop and their president announced the arrival of their dinner. 

Oikawa slipped his hand out join the rest of the team with their applause. Noya can't hide his erection quite yet so he crossed him thighs to relieve his cock. 

"Little dry no?" Oikawa teased as he sipped the red wine. 

"Oh yes. I wish they brought out sparkling instead." Their other coworker replied as he sipped on his water. Oikawa looked at him and laughed quietly and he can't help but do the same. 

Halfway through dinner, the HR head went to their table. 

"Oh Nishinoya-san, I've been hearing great things about you." The lady with brunette hair and animal print scarf smiled down at him and to Oikawa. 

"Of course, he's the best assistant there is! He almost never sleeps!" Oikawa commented back. He gave her one of his pleasing smiles and he didn't miss the look on the lady's face as he was charmed by Oikawa. Really, this guy has a reputation. 

"Well, we hope to have you longer Nishinoya-san. You're still fresh but your boss can't help but brag about you keeping up with his hectic schedule." She continued. 

"Thank you Kaneyama-san, it's not easy to bring me down you know!" He smiled enthusiastically and earned a few smiles from the others. With that she left and they resumed dinner. 

"So what will bring you down?" Oikawa chewed on his steak. "On your knees?" He whispered to him playfully. 

"More than that," he smirked back. Oikawa put his utensils down and wiped at his mouth, Nishinoya stuffed his face with his vegetables. 

"Yuu-chan can I speak with you outside for a bit?" He said, pulling out a box of cigarettes when a few employees looked at them. 

Nishinoya furrowed his brows and put his fork down, nothing wrong with two people smoking outside. Of course. 

He trailed after Oikawa with hands on his pockets, Oikawa humming in the air. 

"That fast? Really?" He said. 

"Oh come on I was giving you a handjob even before the thing. Can't you tell how hungry I am." They stopped infront of the elevator and Oikawa hit the button impatiently. 

"You know I can't stay with you tonight." Nishinoya said, he was pulled by Oikawa quickly when the doors slid open and pushed him on the wall when nobody was there. He quickly pressed a thigh on Noya's crotch and grinded with so much force, making Noya almost scream. When a bing rang, they quickly removed themselves from each other. It was silent for a while, people kept coming in, when the elevator hit 34th, Oikawa pulled at his sleeve and they went out. 

"I booked this room for my nephew. His family is staying here tonight." He said, sliding the card on the doorknob and it pulled open.

"What? We can't do that here!" Noya exclaimed, followed by Oikawa locking the door. 

"Not on the bed Yuu-chan." He smiled as he pulled his suit off. "Get naked." He said. Noya could only follow suit. "What time will they arrive?" 

Oikawa looked down on his watched and contemplated for a little. "2 hours. They're shopping so relax. Might even be stuck in traffic on the way here." 

"Well we need to go down soon too." He said as removed his own tie and finally removed his pants and underwear. Oikawa was already naked, he quickly pulled him and grabbed his ass. He squeezed them tightly and brought their cocks together, rubbing and grinding until they were both hard. Noya gripped on his arms as Oikawa continued to thrust up into his cock. 

"Mm no one would notice baby, don't worry." He purred and sucked on Noya's neck. He continued to kiss and suck on his neck down to his collarbone and Noya's legs already felt like jelly. 

"Ahh," he moaned softly when Oikawa pulled him closer. Oikawa pushed him on the couch then went down to his legs. Little by little, he started opening him with his skillful tongue. 

"Oikawa, not here," he gritted with eyes shut close. 

"Hmm?" He other responded by taking his balls in his mouth, the heat suddenly choking him. 

"Oh fuck that's so good," he moaned, arching up but Oikawa pushed him down. He brought his free hand to his nipple and started pinching the pink nub. Noya can only bring his hands on Oikawa's hair and pull him closer and closer. 

"It's just the couch Yuu-chan, don't worry baby." He smiled gently and kissed Noya's cock.

When Noya opened his eyes, Oikawa was already lining himself up to his wet hole, but he wants to do ride him. 

"Can I ride you?" He asked huskily, with half lidded eyes. Sweat was already forming on their bodies. 

Oikawa smiled brightly and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Please do, I love seeing you so pleasured with my cock." Oikawa started jacking himself off and Noya watched in amusement. When he stopped, he quickly aligned himself and gasped when the head poked his entrance. 

"Yes baby, sit down. Take it Yuu-chan," he embraced Noya on the waist while the other held on to his shoulders. Oikawa's face was on his chest so he amused himself with sucking on his nipples, milking and biting as if something were to drip out. The obscene sounds of his ministrations with his chest made Noya swat his head. Though the pleasure of having his nipples being played and bitten was extraordinary. 

When he sat down fully, it was like taking Asahi's cock. He was a still a bit dry, and Oikawa didn't wet his shaft that much, so penetration hurt a little. He groaned and whined on Oikawa's head as he grinded forward, his cock directly hitting his prostate. 

"Ah there it is-- ah," he moaned wantonly. Oikawa wrapped his arms tightly and didn't miss the way Noya's dick was sandwiched between their bodies. With determination he thrusted back up in time with Noya's grinding. Noya's head tipped back and he caught his open skin with a lavish of his tongue. Oikawa licked him slowly and carefully. 

"You fucking taste so good Yuu-chan, ah, fuck you're so sexy and your ass," he squeezed the muscles tightly, "it's fucking perfect baby. Do I make you feel good? Tell me Yuu-chan," 

He continued to ram in slowly, also tempted to shove his tongue on the other's throat. 

"It's fucking good Oikawa, fuck- fuck me like this everyday I don't care fuck, I love your cock deep inside me," he moaned breathlessly as he continued to grind faster and more desperate, his stomach hitting Oikawa's and the slap of skin against skin was loud. The couch moved as they rolled their hips hotly to one another. 

"I'm better than him aren't I? I can make you feel so good baby, the way you fuck yourself with my cock is torturing. Let me fuck your stomach Yuu-chan, take all of me baby, my dick is yours." He smiled deliriously as a delicious tear escaped Nishinoya's eye. He watched his face in pure ecstasy, Nishinoya's face was red and his mouth formed a huge O. He stared at his mouth hungrily as memories of him fucking his mouth and throat surfaced his brain. He licked the salty tear away brought his lips dangerously close his mouth. Noya put both hands on Oikawa's head and shoved his tongue on his mouth. They moaned breathlessly as their tongues licked and massaged and fought dominance until Oikawa bit on his lower lip and sucked on his tongue. Spit trailed lips reconnected as Oikawa shoved his back again to lap deliciously at the others tongue, he dipped lower and further until he was almost on the end of his throat. Oikawa pulled back to see the plump lips of the other and saliva dripping on their mouths as he licked at him hotly again. 

"Baby, you taste to sweet, is that why you never let me kiss you?" He smirked and dipped down to pull at the others tongue  again. They disconnected with a loud 'pop'. 

"If I let you kiss me you'd be addicted," the other retorted. Noya said he'll never go beyond this because kissing is very intimate to him. Oikawa's kissing are nothing like Asahi's, but it felt so good to have that kiss from him. 

Oikawa hummed and continued thrusting up, this time he slid down lower so Noya was on top of him. Noya's hands fell to his pecs as he continued to grind, Oikawa had a perfect view of his pecs and soon he latched on his nipple again. 

When Noya sat back fully, straightening his back- Oikawa held his hand to keep him from falling. When he felt his dick push at his belly again, he grinded like there's no tomorrow. Their pace was jerky and messy, and Oikawa watched in awe as the little bulge on his stomach pushed in and out sweetly to his liking. 

"That's so fucking hot baby. My cock deep inside you, wrecking your stomach. That feels so good Yuu-chan, come on, fuck your self. You can do it." He praised.

Noya can only cry out as he tipped his head back lower, "shit shit I'm gonna break ah, fuck" he paused shortly, pressing his lips against Oikawa's and moaned at his mouth. "It feels so fucking good Tooru please deeper- fuck me until I break ahh!"

With erratic movements, Oikawa slammed harder and harder up until the sound of the couch moving was loud enough for them to hear. The clenching heat and what seemed like a wall of muscles he's fucking so carefully was met with brutal thrust. Oikawa's new goal was to fuck him deeper and deeper- and their own kinks developed as wanting to fuck his stomach and Noya being pleasured with the pain of it. 

Soon, they were shuddering as ripples of semen coated their skins, Oikawa's come shot deep into his ass. Noya continued to milk him until he stopped thrusting up, Oikawa then promised to finger him until all of his come was out. 

With that, they cleaned up separately to prevent any shower fucking because they really need to go back.

 

 

When they returned, it was as if nothing has happened. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo joins the party whoop 
> 
> Noya is branded the best libero right? Let's put him to good use. 
> 
> PS. I know you guys love this too so stop lying to yourselves.

10 months now. Noya recalls how they got off in public last night.

They attended a convention for the launching of one of their company's publishing's books. It was mandatory for them to go, but Oikawa insisted to go to find more potential clients. 

Of course if there's celebration there's alcohol, and if there's alcohol there's Oikawa getting drunk. So on their way back to the terminal Oikawa pulled him into a dark alleyway and fucked him on the wall. It was cold, the cement was rough, but it was hot. He felt like a volcano. They barely made a sound but he can't help but look at the streets to see passersby walk past them. 

 

Now he groaned into his desk as he checked the calendar. They'll leave tomorrow for another conference back to Osaka but with the same client. Oikawa's been interested with Tetsuro Kuroo for a while since he works for a PR group as well, and they seem to share both strategies. Noya of course was there when they had dinner with him for the first time, hell he was the one who booked the restaurant and the hotel they- he choked- had sex all night too. They experimented with drinking a booster pill to see if it's legit, afterwards they were both rock hard for a solid 4 hours, soon passing out from exhaustion with Oikawa's dick stuck in his ass. 

 

He and Oikawa still have sex from time to time, not everyday like the first few months simply because their energies were dropping. He believed. Or maybe their work has been hectic as well that they forget about getting off too. The longest they haven't had sex was 4 days, but the longest they did was the whole day for 5 days in a row. 

He's lucky Asahi never suspected his traveling, but as a popular chef he traveled himself a lot too. 

 

When morning came, after dropping a kiss on Asahi's cheek that followed with a mumbled goodbye from his sleepy boyfriend, he kissed him again and finally said goodbye. 

When he made it to the terminal, Oikawa was just making out with Iwaizumi just near the entrance. Hearing his footsteps, Oikawa broke free and giggled like a 5 year old caught kissing his crush. 

"Yuu-chan! You're here!" He greeted, not letting go of Iwaizumi. 

"Yeah unfortunately." He yawned, tiredly with how much Asahi missed him last night. Iwaizumi then snickered. "Same here." He added.

"Where's Azumane-chan?" He inquired. 

"Ah. He's still not a morning person." He checked his phone and it's fucking 4 in the morning. "And he went all out last night so he's basically hibernating right now." All of them snickered and Iwaizumi sympathetically related to him as he was pretty exhausted from his work too, soon he finally broke free. 

"Well," he started. Pulling Oikawa's bag. "I hope you guys have a safe trip. Nishinoya-san, thanks for being patient with him. And I'm also sorry." Iwaizumi added. 

"So rude Iwa-chan!" Oikawa swatted his shoulder to which he avoided. Noya laughed and pulled his ticket out as he bid him farewell too. 

 

\- - -

They arrived around 10 in the morning and grabbed a brunch before going to their hotel. As per usual, two rooms were booked but they use both to have fun. They would be staying for 3 days only, so Noya wondered if Oikawa would give it his all since they only has sex twice last week. 

And as usual, he was right. After they put their things away, Oikawa was already pulling the curtains then jumped on the bed. They'll meet Kuroo around 5pm for their early dinner and meeting, so they have exactly 5 hours left to mingle around. 

If they haven't been fooling around Noya would go out and stroll the city, eat at different cafes but things just change when your boss is really horny. And, well, himself too. 

"We have a few hours left. We can talk about the reports or something." Nishinoya went to the  table and opened his laptop, but Oikawa whined. 

"Aw come on. Did you think I got any last night?" He pouted and removed his belt. "Iwa-chan passed out! But, yeah I can't blame him. Maybe I should give him one of those pills we took?"

"He'll kill you." He said amusingly, scrolling through the reports.

"Yeah. But he's super sexy when he gets all smart you know. Numbers and physics and shit." He closed his eyes and hummed. Noya can only nod in half agreement.

Asahi is hot when he cooks. And when he's kneading dough. Oh, last night he just gave him a nice blowjob too and he recalled seeing stars. 

 

"Come on Yuu-chan~" Oikawa broke his train of thoughts and pulled his shirt off. With a sigh he stood up and stripped. 

First they thought about trying a different position, but retorted back to missionary because Oikawa can't help it. The second round he let Noya ride him reverse so he has a front row view of his ass, Noya noticed how Oikawa loves spreading his legs and squeeze at his cheeks, so he teased him more by grinding down slowly and surely that ended into Oikawa slapping his thigh and ass repeatedly. The third is when they realized it's time to get ready but they're a bit short on time, so they showered together and unfortunately for Noya, Oikawa turned the tables and shoved his dick in his still loose hole when he turned around to grab the bottle of shampoo. 

 

Exactly 5 on the dot, they're on the reserved room for Kuroo and a few of his team, waiting for them to arrive. In the silence of the room, Noya started; "I think you win here. You're even hornier than me." He rubbed at his temples next. 

Oikawa flicked his tongue a bit and made a sympathetic face. "Aw Yuu-chan that's not true. I'm surprised you can actually take it." He beamed. "I just think you're too shy to ask when you wanna be played with." He winked and if it were another universe, if Noya was drinking something he might've spat it out. 

He was close to hitting his boss until Kuroo and a blonde man flipped the curtains open to come in. They both stood up and greeted one another. 

Oikawa sat beside him as Kuroo sat beside his friend. He introduced him as Kenma and he wasn't actually an employee, he just brought him for dinner which was fine for both parties. 

 

The evening went smoothly like how any meetings went, Kenma was anything but interested too. So when he excused himself, the three of them went silent for a bit. 

"Say Tooru-san," Kuroo started, "Are you familiar with the city?" 

"Not really. This is my second time here with Yuu-chan, actually, just because we're meeting you." He said smoothly as he went to eat his roasted gingko nuts. 

"Oh really now," he sounded amused. "How about you Noya-san?" Kuroo looked amused for a second. Noya said the same thing Oikawa did, everything was going well and it was nice to have forget about being laid until the feeling threw itself out of the restaurant when Oikawa's hand brushed his thigh again. His sudden gasp caught Kuroo's attention and he smiled lightly. Oikawa continued his ministrations until Kenma came back. 

 

\- - -

"Jesus can you keep your hand to yourself for once? Kuroo almost caught us!" Noya was a bit angry, a bit only yes because he was focusing on walking back to the hotel. Oikawa's chuckle and smirk are not helping at all. 

"The hell you mean almost? He did." He followed Nishinoya through the reception and elevator. Weirdly, and luckily for Noya, his limbs are tucked on their respective places. 

"Aren't you worried he'll lose interest in us or worse rat us out!" Noya was basically fuming and Oikawa's in the right mind not to touch him else he'll lose a finger. Oikawa sighed loudly as if to show defeat. 

"Yuu-chan come on. Did you even see how amused he was? I doubt he's the type to do that too since we've been keeping in touch." He said calmly and Noya looked at him in disbelief. The elevator opened and Noya made his way to their room. 

Ignoring Oikawa, he went on and showered alone. Of course with the door locked. He thought about it for a bit, maybe he was overreacting because Oikawa really IS keeping in touch with Kuroo. Not to mention, they were friendly earlier too. And okay fine, Oikawa's smart. Genius even. So he definitely knows what he's doing. 

He sighed in defeat and opted to apologize. 

 

Oikawa played sad still but ended shortly when Noya gave him a handjob and an hour of eating each other's faces and mutual groping. He still hasn't showered so his cologne was still strong, Noya's skin however was smooth and clean and cold and Oikawa can't help but dirty it with his sweat and saliva. 

It's exactly midnight when their foreplay was interrupted with continued waves of texts. Oikawa grunted annoying as Noya continued to roll his hips while sitting on his lap, Oikawa grabbing his phone. 

"It's Kuroo." He panted as Noya grabbed their erections in one hand and started his ministrations. 

Oikawa rolled his hips up and moaned sultry as he continued to type his reply. 

"What does he want?" Noya asked. Dipping down to push his tongue on the others mouth which he reciprocated happily.

"Mm told him to come over." Oikawa replied. Before Noya can move Oikawa quickly grabbed him and pinned him down, taking control of their grinding as he kissed him messily. They continued humping each other when the doorbell announced Kuroo's arrival. 

"Stay here." Oikawa said as he kissed him quickly and went to grab his robe and disappeared from the room. Noya pulled the duvet to his crotch and soon he can hear them talking in the living room. Their voices got closer then Kuroo is suddenly in the room with Oikawa. 

"Hey Noya-san," he grinned. He looked good right now, Kuroo was wearing a black semi tight sleeved shirt and a tight jeans. Noya huffed and chucked a bit, losing his work attitude. 

"What brings you here Kuroo-san?" He asked like he doesn't know. Oikawa smiled with lust and went to the bed to pull at the duvet. He kissed him next and felt the tip of his tongue brush his lips and moaned quickly. 

"I thought you deserve a reward for being such a good boy to me." Oikawa whispered as he nipped at his skin and neck. Noya moaned again and was disappointed when he pulled away. 

"You ever took it twice Noya-san?" Kuroo grinned at them. Noya studied the way his eyes stare up and down his naked body and he grinned in return. 

"No. Not yet," he then looked at Oikawa and swallowed hard. 

"Come on Kuroo, take off your clothes and join us." Oikawa smiled and he went behind Noya and massaged his pecs. He lay Noya down on his body, his head on his shoulder as he continued to stroke Noya infront of Kuroo. Noya was getting the idea of giving Kuroo a show so he pulled Oikawa's head down to his, kissing him roughly to make sure their tongues are visible to the other. Oikawa's hands moved down to his dick and started stroking him. 

When he opened his eyes, Kuroo was already naked and Jesus Christ his cock is even longer than Oikawa's. On the same girth probably, he's betting its the same length- winning 8 or 9 inches when hard. What the fuck is with tall people and having long dicks? To add he's more built than Oikawa. 

Oikawa then purred at his ear, "Trust me tonight baby. I'll make you feel so good." 

"Wha- what did I do?" Noya asked as Oikawa lay him down, his head on his lap and okay he can feel Oikawa's dick on the side of his head. Oikawa urged him to spread his legs for Kuroo. 

"You apologized to me last night. You were so cute you know, all worried and nose scrunching up. Then you're fresh from the shower? My god you're like an angel Yuu-chan," Oikawa then started jerking himself and pressed his shaft on Noya's cheek. 

"Well aren't you a good assistant Noya-san? Wish I have someone like you," Kuroo purred and felt him kiss his leg. He looked down to see the black haired male make his way to his dick. With a huff, his nose was on his balls and tongue licking at his entrance. Noya moaned and suddenly Oikawa pressed the head of his dick into his mouth- to which he took enthusiastically. The sensation of being eaten and taking a cock at the same time was fucking ecstatic. The boil in his stomach was already there and Kuroo was a fucking champion when it comes to ass eating. 

Noya noticed the pace of Oikawa's thrusts growing faster as he continued to hit his inner cheek, only half of his dick in his mouth. Oikawa finally pulled out and saliva trailed after his shaft. He was about to voice his displeasure when Kuroo pulled away too, but silenced when Kuroo pushed his cock in without warning. 

"Aaaah fuck," Noya moaned when Kuroo was buried to the hilt. Oikawa watched them in awe as he held Noya's face, his cock was still beside his cheek and Noya desperately wanted it down his throat. 

"Oh my so that's what it looks like from this angle." Oikawa added when Kuroo continued thrusting into his tight hole. Noya wanted to cry out as the ends of his ass was hit mercilessly and he can feel it so deep again. Kuroo spread his legs wider- almost forming a split, and kissed his stomach. 

"You sure you've been fucking him Oikawa? Why is he so tight?" Kuroo licked at his lips and stared at Noya with interest, continuing his fluid thrusts of pulling just an inch out but pushing harder every time. 

"That's not a vagina you're fucking." Noya retorted back and earned a small laugh from the two. Oikawa rewarded him by pushing his dick back to his mouth to which he moaned and keened loudly. 

"Yes baby suck my dick, ah that's so good," Oikawa moaned and started thrusting shallowly. Noya's hands flew to his dick and started pumping himself, but Kuroo stopped him and pounded even harder. Hard enough that he jerked forward and accidentally took the head of Oikawa's dick to his throat. He coughed and gagged quickly a bit but Kuroo continued his thrusting. 

"So tight Noya-san, I bet your boyfriend loves fucking you too." Kuroo moaned as he stilled and rolled his hips up, strings of his hot come shooting inside the other boy. 

"Sadly Yuu-chan rarely gets some from him." Oikawa added as he continued to fuck his mouth with vigor. Noya's eyes were shut but tears were falling from his eyes. With a few thrusts, Oikawa spasmed and pushed all of his cock down to his throat and shot his load next. He watched in awe when his throat seemed to bulge as well. 

Noya's eyes were wide open as the foreign heat of sticky come filled his throat. When Oikawa pulled out, he gave Noya's hard dick a quick squeeze to hold on, then smiled at Kuroo. 

Noya swallowed thickly but some semen still leaked from his mouth. He closed his eyes for a bit and suddenly he was being moved. Oikawa placed him to sit on his lap next and Kuroo followed behind him. He obliged carefully and let Oikawa rub the head of his cock at his leaking entrance and sat him down. Kuroo held him close and started kissing his nape to his neck, to which he tipped back so he can have better access to his neck. Kuroo bit his skin lightly and pinched both of his nipples next.  Noya's hands went down to the arms teasing his chest as Oikawa palmed his belly and the other jacking him off. In no time he came and clenched around Oikawa. 

"Fuck aah-- this is so good," Noya continued rolling his hips and let Kuroo lavish at his skin. Noya was suddenly enveloped with warm skin. It was everywhere, behind him, infront of him, below him- and his head was lighter than the usual he thought he might faint. 

"But you deserve something better," Kuroo whispered against his ear as Oikawa got the message quick. He stopped thrusting up and pulled Noya down to him, both of them lying on the bed and Kuroo was suddenly massaging his ass. 

"What are you-" Nishinoya was halted when Oikawa thrusted up slowly and shoved a tongue inside his mouth. 

"Ssh baby, we'll make you feel real fucking good." Oikawa stopped his movements when he felt Kuroo line his head in his entrance. Noya's eyes flew open as he felt a burning stretch of another cock filling him up. 

"Fuck fuck fuck! Ah! Oh god that hurts ah!" He screamed and Kuroo continued to push in. Oikawa calmed him down by stroking his head and hugging him close. Noya reciprocated the tight embrace he has on Oikawa's body and seeked comfort on the others lips. But it wasn't there. "Jesus oh my god it's splitting me open!" He moaned on his lips but Oikawa continued to kiss him through it. 

"You'll feel good soon baby, relax," Oikawa cooed. When Kuroo has bottomed out, Noya has stilled for a moment to catch his breath. Soon Kuroo was massaging Noya's back and eased the tension on his shoulder, dipping down to nip his ear and kiss the side of his neck. 

"You alright Noya-san?" He followed. 

Noya was fairly sure it hurts. And there's two cocks deep inside him right now, he wanted so bad to experience two cocks fucking him deep into his stomach but he's also afraid he might get seriously hurt. He's been taking Oikawa for a long time now and it penetrated him deep enough to bulge his belly, but this right now is two dicks shoved inside him. And he was sure Kuroo will jackhammer his ass again like he did earlier, as well as Oikawa. But fuck it this the only time he'll get this. 

 

"Fuck me," he said, biting Oikawa's skin lightly. They were uncertain at first and Oikawa asked this time, "You sure Yuu-chan? We can-"

"Make me feel good, please." He said. And with that Kuroo started with thrusting in. He was on his knees so it's easier for him. Oikawa had his legs up but he supported Noya's weight, but he can feel his dick and his stomach at each thrust so his position was worth it, plus he can kiss Noya. 

Soon their thrusts became harder and desperate and the bed started squeaking with each of their movements. Noya's hole was starting to loosen for both of them and finally they can penetrate him freely. 

The feeling of unsynchronized thrusting, with Kuroo pulling out but Oikawa thrusting in the same time had eyes rolled back and his mouth left hanging open. 

"You're such a good boy taking both of us Noya-kun," Kuroo's endearment sent a fire in his chest. 

"Yes Yuu-chan, so hot and wet and open for us. Do you feel good baby?" Oikawa pressed a kiss on his cheek as he watched his pleasured stricken face. 

Noya looked at him with half lidded eyes and choked on his breath, crying out a long moan in the process. 

"Come on Yuu-chan tell me how it feels. You love voicing your pleasure to me, now tell me how I feel fucking you so deep. Tell me baby, and I'll pound you harder." He purred and held him tightly this time. Kuroo followed by kissing his nape and thrusted harder than Oikawa, his skin slapping against his ass cheeks deliciously. 

"Noya-kun come on. Say how good I feel too, you like my cock up your stomach?" Kuroo sang and this time Noya was starting to squeeze and clench his hole. 

"Fucking hell both of you-" he said, choking on his breath. "Fuck it feels so great, open me up and stretch me badly please. Make me feel good please please," he whined as they both grinned and thrusted further. "Fuck! Please fuck me harder!" He groaned. 

Kuroo then suddenly held his waist and urged him to let go of Oikawa. Not stoping but slowing their movements, Kuroo pulled him up until he was sitting on Oikawa's lap and he was on his knees, Kuroo still connected to him and Oikawa just only pushed in further. He let out a shout at the new angle and quickly brought both arms up to Kuroo's neck. 

With the new position, Oikawa had a better view of Noya's belly and his cock standing up straight, precum coating his tip. He loves seeing Noya's belly, but loves seeing Noya's intoxicated and lustful face even more. 

Kuroo winked down at Oikawa and started thrusting forward instead of up, which pushed Oikawa's cock forward too and bulged his belly even more.

"Shit fuck fuck right there ah!" Noya shouted as Oikawa watched him beg, and swallowed thickly at the sight of his small body so insanely pleasured by being fucked senseless by men twice his size.

Kuroo continued his harsh thrusting in time with his shallow ones and in no time Noya was shaking-- pearly white come shot from his untouched cock. Noya slumped back to Kuroo and let them find their release into his oversensitised body. 

 

\- - -

When he woke up, someone was still thrusting into him. 

He was flat on his stomach and the body above his was closer to him, pressing him down and ground on to him slowly. It was Oikawa. 

His movements was slow and natural and he moaned back. 

"I'm close baby," Oikawa licked his earlobe and moaned into his ear. Noya was exhausted, but the pleasure is always present.

In no time, Oikawa stilled and shuddered, moaning hotly into his ear. 

A few minutes later Oikawa flipped him up and lay his head on Noya's chest, holding him close. 

"You passed out," Oikawa stroked his belly up to his pecs. 

"That was... fucking intense Tooru. I thought I was going to break." Noya furrowed his brows and stroked his belly. Oikawa followed and held his hand as they continued to rub his skin.

"Would I ever hurt you? I told you to trust me." He teased and pushed up further to kiss him. Noya opened his mouth to let his tongue travel his own. Without pulling that much, he spoke while they lips brushed. 

"Mm sorry. That's amazing Tooru." They continued to kiss and their spit coated lips continued to brush together as they spoke and kissed at the same time. 

"But we're not gonna do that again." This time Oikawa did pull at least a few inches away, his other hand cradling Noya's face, the other snaked around his back.  "I finished last, and that sucks." He pouted playfully and Noya laughed at him. "And I don't want to share you anymore. Your ass is mine." 

"I was never yours Tooru." Noya said back and Oikawa only dipped down to shove his tongue back in. 

"Right yes. But for now, or you know when we're at work or away," Oikawa paused and continued to hold him. Noya wrapped his leg around Oikawa's too. "Your ass or everything really is mine only. No more threesomes." He said. 

Noya chuckled and Oikawa laughed as well, they kissed for a bit when suddenly Kuroo went out from the shower, hair dramatically down but clothed too nonetheless-- interrupted them. 

"Oooh Noya-san is awake." He greeted, walking towards the bed to press a chaste kiss on Oikawa's lips. "Gotta run. Nice fucking you tonight Noya-san!" He slapped Noya's thigh playfully and went for the door. 

They greeted him out and Kuroo teased with shaking his fist in the air as if to tell them he'll be busy again. When the door shut close and locked by itself, Noya checked the clock and it was fucking 2 in the morning. 

"Did you guys do something else after I passed out?" He asked. 

Oikawa grinned smugly and brought his hand down to his ass, rubbing the warm soft flesh. 

"Nah we've been going at it for two hours." He purred. 

"Alright, we still have another meeting with him tomorrow right? To sign the papers?" Noya corrected. 

"He already did Yuu-chan. We have two days to ourselves." He smiled tiredly and brushed his bangs from his face. "We also need to try new positions too." 

2 more days? Why is he even surprised? He should be used to this by now. 

He predicted that tomorrow they'll watch porn all day and try ALL of them, the next fucking to their hearts content.

With another groan, he let himself sleep.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> Or is it? We don't know.

The travels never seemed to end for the two of them it seems.

Noya was just getting ready and fingered himself as he waited for Oikawa to finish showering. He never really liked fucking in the showers because it washes off the lubrication and hurts his ass midway, Oikawa seemed so into it however.

Once the shower stopped, he spread his legs wider for Oikawa to see when he came out.

"So pretty Yuu-chan, that for me?" He cooed. Oikawa made his way to the bed (naked. He didn't bother covering. Well they never bothered and they walked freely naked around each other so it's easy to get it on.)

Oikawa bent lower and kissed him first, nipping his lips at first then he rolled his hips down to his. Noya moaned and arched back, humping Oikawa's torso. Oikawa shifted and pressed a thigh on his dick, then pressed Noya's thigh on his growing erection. They continued to grind and make out, then Oikawa rubbed their nipples together next.

"Aah," Noya moaned on his lips. Oikawa smiled and pressed his dick in on his skin, feeling Noya's own erection wet with precome.

"Like that?" He smiled sweetly but Noya was rather irritated when he gets smug. He continued to rub and grind until Noya kissed him again. "Fuck me now." He said on Oikawa's mouth, their breaths hot. They both smelled like fresh mint toothpaste.

"Mm so needy baby." He kissed Noya back, pushing his tongue in deeply. Without pulling at all he just lined his cock up and pushed in. Oikawa stuck to him close, his body still a bit wet from the shower. Oikawa didn't pull out but pushed in and in, grinding into him instead.

"Ugh Tooru fuck me. What are you doing," Noya whined, his hands flew to Oikawa's ass and pushed him further. Oikawa seemed to enjoy his grinding though which soon felt pleasurable to Noya, feeling his cock up deep inside him once again.

Oikawa kissed him again and this time they made out wetly and openly. Their tongues massaged and lick and they sucked with desperation.

"Talk to me Yuu-chan, tell me how you feel." Oikawa moaned on his lips. They both developed a certain liking to dirty talk too, and Oikawa loves it when Noya is honest with him. It turns him on so much when Noya is shouting about just how good it is because all of it is true.

He once asked the smaller boy if he really meant what he says during sex. Noya looked away and scrunched his nose cutely and didn't deny anything. After that he just kept wanting more and more.

"Come on baby, how do you want it? Do you love it when I grind you like this? Or you want to fuck you hard? Tell me." He moaned huskily on his ear. Noya whined this time and pulled his head back to his, biting his lower lip and pressed both their open mouths close.

"I love it Tooru. Fuck I love this so much. I want you to fuck me every second, every hour." He said hotly on his mouth as they kissed and pulled shortly, obscene sounds of kissing ever present. "I want your dick all the time baby, fuck. Ah there fuck-- ah fuck me in my sleep later Tooru. Fuck me when you wake up." He moaned. Oikawa held him closer and grinded into him deeply this time, their legs and arms wrapped around each other tightly.

"Did you just call me baby?" He teased.

"Aaaah shut up," Noya groaned back and they continued to kiss. Noya was beginning to thrust back up to get more friction.

"Mmm Yuu-chan, so hot and desperate for me," he stilled for a second and felt Noya thrusting up to him to meet his demands. "Look at you fucking yourself. Fuck I want to rape you. I'll wreck you baby if that's what you want. I'll make you forget about him, come on Yuu-chan use me. Use my cock baby I'm all yours." He said hotly. Noya was whining and thrusting up desperately, when he looked down a few inches of his cock isn't inside but he watched the way most of shaft disappear into the clenching heat.

Noya's ears rang at the word rape but his arousal shot up to the skies. He loves it when Oikawa talked about devouring him completely, loves the arrogance of fucking him and treating him like he's his.

"Aaah yes yes please. Take me Tooru, fuck me until I'm dry oh god please," he keened and almost shouted the last part. Oikawa was pleased and ravished his mouth once more.

"I'll fuck you in your sleep tonight baby, fuck I want you so bad Yuu-chan. Do you even know? You feel so good baby," This time he thrusted down and pulled half of his shaft out then pushed back in slowly- his assault driving the other crazy. "You're so tight no matter how much we do it. You're always tight for me. You love being in pain because of me, you love my dick fucking your stomach, you love it down your throat. Love my come too. Shit you're so dirty baby," he pulled Nishinoya up his lap and held him by the waist, the other holding his torso too. He bounced him up and down his cock and in no time he felt his own wet come coat his dick in the tightness of his ass. Noya followed suit, Oikawa watching him climax with lust in his eyes.

 

After that, they'll be returning home tomorrow in the morning. It's only 10pm, so they have more time to explore.

Oikawa did fuck Noya in his sleep around midnight to which he woke up 3 minutes before Oikawa came. He imagined that he indeed was raping Noya, so helpless and fighting him- calling out his boyfriend's name for help, begging Oikawa to stop...but deep inside his dark mind he's fucking delirious and loves being fucked senseless. He can't help but want more of that fantasy.

 

At 3 in the morning they woke up hungry so they ordered room service. After their snack they continued sex, this time facing each other on their sides. Noya loved the position because of how Oikawa's shaft brushed his balls as he was fucked from the front. With them facing each other it was easy for them to kiss, but Oikawa can't help biting the other's lip. Annoyed, Noya flipped them over and started riding him, his mouth slightly open and Oikawa watched him with pure lust. He pushed up further as the other sat down, he pressed his fingers down on Noya's lower belly and felt his dick ever so lightly. He pressed further until he felt the pressure on his cock as well, this time Noya shouted.

"Fuck! I love that fuuuuck Oikawa deeper please please," his head was tipped back as he rode and grinded like there's no tomorrow. It hurt, it felt like his stomach is going to be fucked open, but he didn't care. He watched the way the bulge on his stomach move along his grinding, but Oikawa pressed it again this time using his palm.

"Shit baby I can't get enough of this," he moaned breathlessly. "Fucking tight everywhere and your belly is so cute fuck baby please be mine," he almost groaned desperately and his movements are erratic. He sat up and shoved his tongue inside Noya's hot mouth, they embraced each other tightly like last night and this time Oikawa wanted a passionate fuck.

"Baby please don't stop please I want more," Noya moaned on his lips, and Oikawa bit his lip back. Drool slip from Noya's mouth and he licked it back up and swallowed the rest of his moans.

"Yuu-chan, I'm so addicted to you. Talk to me baby, do you love this? Do you want this? Cause I do. I want you so fucking much, I love fucking you, I love you baby. Please be mine Yuu-chan, I love you," Oikawa moaned as they kissed and made out and fucked each other's mouths with their tongues. It was obscene at how dirty it is, but their brains are so intoxicated and they might be just each other's own personal heroin.

"Tooru," Noya started, bouncing up and down now instead of grinding. "Fuck Tooru I'm yours. Shit baby come on fuck my stomach." He gasped as he embraced him tighter and pressed his dick to Oikawa's stomach. "I love you Tooru, fucking hell I want you so bad I love your cock I love you hurting me I love this!"

It's a lie they both love hearing.

With one final press he shook as his hot come painted Oikawa's skin. The other followed suit and kissed his shoulder as he found his pleasures.

 

When they separated, Noya fell face first on the bed, butt naked to the world. Very soon the skies were beginning to brighten.

"We leave in 4 hours?" Oikawa said and lay beside him. Noya groaned on the pillow without moving. Amused, Oikawa chuckled and rubbed his ass cheeks first then crouched to wrap his arms around the smaller's waist, but Noya swat his hands away and glared at him.

"I only cuddle with Asahi." He replied with a groan, tired and sleepy. Oikawa then sighed and pouted. "But we cuddled before," he said, his fake sad face ever present.

"That was aftercare. Know the difference."

"Well can I introduce you to some aftercare?" Oikawa winked saucily but Noya swat his head.

"No. And I only cuddle with my big bicep-ed teddy bear." He smiled softly at the memory of Asahi.

"Oh shit, me too. I love Iwa-chan's arms! Fuck I love it around me, big and strong." Oikawa sang and looked happy thinking about his boyfriend too.

"Say Azumane-chan is pretty fit for a chef. What's his secret?" He lay closer to Noya and jerked his soft limp cock. Massaging instead of seeking sex. Noya moaned and squeezed his thighs.

"Mmm I keep him up most of the time," he groaned when Oikawa teased by squeezing his balls. "we go to the gym on weekends. Sometimes we go jogging. He's hot isn't he?" He grinned at Oikawa and reached for the other's long cock. When he stopped his hand Oikawa thrusted instead.

"Mhm. So sad he can't satisfy you though."

"I could say the same to your boyfriend."

Oikawa then lay on top of him and rubbed their erections together, humping each other.

"I love you Yuu-chan," Oikawa grinned and licked Noya's parted lips.

"I love your cock." Noya teased.

"Mmm I love your small ass baby, you're mine and you love me too." He insisted.

"Only when you fuck me baby. I'm yours when your dick is with me." Noya leaned in and kissed him.

 

On the way back to Tokyo, they stopped on the 2nd station and went to a love hotel and had sex for 3 hours. Oikawa fucked his throat on the mini pool, then they bought an egg vibrator and strapped it to Noya's nipples, two on his balls, one on the head of his cock and one deep inside him as Oikawa thrusted into him- the vibrations also ticking his cock.

 

After that they returned to the city at dinner time.


End file.
